Cyrano de Poudlard
by Aeris Hikari
Summary: Réponce à un défit


**Disclaimer:** les lieux et certains personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Remerciements: **A mon ami Baron Noire et tous mes autres bêtas lecteurs. Et à Jalk Thorn qui m'a donné aux Fans Fictions grâce à Quistis 1et 2 (le 3 est bien aussi mais y a pas la fin).

**Défit :** **Aux temps des Maraudeurs, la meilleure amie de l'un des Maraudeurs ( Pas James de préférence ) essaye de sortir avec un des Maraudeurs autre que son meilleur ami qui lui, s'intéresse à elle mais n'ose pas lui avouer. Elle ira voir le Maraudeur qu'elle croit aimé et se fera rembarrer . Finalement, elle sortira avec son meilleur ami pendants quelques temps.** **  
****La fin devra obligatoirement être triste.**

**OS ou fic très courte (4-5 chapitres max.)**

Cette FanFic a été écrite en réponce à ce défit de **Luna, **une amie 

**PS : **Désolée pour les fautes et tout ça... C'est Word qui corrige mes fautes et puis je suis Dyslexique (si il y a de trop grosses fautes prévenez moi quand même que je corrige, merci)

* * *

**CYRANO DE POUDLARD**

Je me souviens d'elle, de ses cheveux noirs ondulés volant dans le vent. Toute petite, toute menue, la peau très pâle et ses yeux couleur océan regardant au loin. On l'appelait Eva mais elle s'appelait Evangeline, un prénom d'ange, ça lui allait comme un gant. Je la connaissais depuis notre première année et nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde. Je m'entendais aussi bien avec elle qu'avec les maraudeurs, mes amis.

C'est lors de ma 5ém année que je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais… J'avais de plus en plus de mal à la regarder en face sans rougir. Pourtant elle était amoureuse d'un autre, bien sur, comme un grand nombre de filles de Poudlard, Eva était amoureuse de Sirius qui ignorait jusqu'à l'existence de ma très chère amie.

Je me souviens encor du jour où elle me l'avait annoncé. J'avais été sceptique et légèrement jaloux, je ne m'étais pas encor rendu compte de mes sentiments pour elle… Et bien entendu, j'ai proposé d'essayer de l'aider. J'ai beau eu parlé d'Eva à Sirius, ça passait par une oreille et sortait par l'autre ce qui, à la fois, me soulageait et me faisait de la peine.

Ce sont ces sentiments contradictoires qui ont commencés à me donner la puce à l'oreille… Quoi qu'il en soit, nous étions en 5ém année quand Sirius commença à s'intéresser à elle. Eva était si heureuse que ça me faisait mal au cœur. Il faut dire qu'elle semblait s'être embellis. Ses cheveux anciennement longs avaient été coupés au carré et mettaient en valeur ses yeux couleur océan. Mais Sirius voulant paraître encor plus beau a ses yeux, je me fis son Cyrano, l'aidant comme je pouvais à être aussi romantique qu'Eva l'avait imaginé. Il y eu un jour un bal, organisé pour la fête de Noël où je ne m'y présenta que pour voir une nouvelle farce aux dépends de Rogue organisé par Sirius et James. Elle était là, au bras de mon ami, elle était magnifique, dans une robe blanche avec des perles fines accrochées dans ses cheveux. Mais Sirius as toujours été goujat avec les filles quand il sortait avec elles, aussi une fille qu'il trouvait plus belle que mon Eva arriva au bal et mon ami décida que Eva n'était plus assez bien… Il la rembarra aussi sec…

Elle est partie en courant de la salle, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Je n'ai encor pas pardonné ce qu'il a fait mais en même temps je le remercie. En effet, en la voyant dans cet état, je me suis précipité dans sa direction. Elle était dans le parc, encor en train de courir, j'ai eu vite fait de la rattraper.

Nous avons parlé longuement, j'ai tenté de la consoler du mieux que j'ai pus en la complimentant comme j'avais toujours voulut le faire. Eva a regardé le croissant de Lune au dessus de nos têtes. Elle savait, comme mes autres amis que j'étais un Loup Garou. Puis elle m'a raconté un rêve qui se répétait souvent ces derniers temps et qu'elle faisait depuis toute petite. Ca a créé un froid entre nous deux jusqu'à ce qu'une étoile filante traverse le ciel. Par chance, la nuit était dégagée ce soir là et tous les deux nous la vîmes. Comme un déclic, cette étoile me rappela d'un poème que j'avais créé pour elle et que j'avais appris à Sirius. Elle se rendit compte que Sirius l'avait trompé et que tout le romantisme de sa relation avec lui venait de moi. A la seconde, elle toma amoureuse de moi et nos lèvres se découvrirent sous le ciel étoilé. En plus de l'adoration qu'elle avait avant pour la beauté de Sirius, elle était tombée encor plus amoureuse du romanisme dont il avait fait preuve. Tout comme Roxane était tombée amoureuse de Cyrano, elle était tombée amoureuse de moi par procuration et sans que je le sache.

Nous sommes sortis ensembles pendant longtemps même si j'avais peur car elle faisait parfois des rêves prémonitoires, elle était d'ailleurs la fille la plus douée du cours de Divination car ses prédictions finissaient toujours par se réaliser d'où qu'elles viennent, surtout de ses rêves. Or le rêve qu'elle m'avait raconté était tout a fait affreux même si elle disait qu'il était trop farfelue pour se réaliser.

Pourtant… La fin de l'année arriva et après les épreuves des Buses, nous avons du rentrer chez nous. Nous avons échangé de nombreuses lettres jusqu'à la mi-Août… Puis plus rien…

J'attendais impatiemment la rentrée, le 1er Septembre j'était même le premier arrivé a la gare pour la voir arriver et pourtant, rien… J'ai vue sa meilleure amie qui m'a dit ne pas avoir de nouvelles non plus… Nous avons alors rencontré une jeune fille, toute habillée de noir et qui nous cherchait, l'amie de Eva et moi… elle allait entrer en 1ére année et disait bien connaître Evangeline…

Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de ce qu'elle me dit quand nous fûmes seuls tous les trois… Eva, Mon Eva était morte, tuée dans le jardin de la maison voisine après avoir protégé le petit frère de la fillette qui me racontait l'histoire. Mon cœur se brisa et je fus inconsolable sur le moment… Eva avait été tuée exactement comme elle me le racontait quand elle me parlait de son rêve. Un loup garou était venu ce soir là alors qu'elle gardait le fils des voisins. Elle avait regardé les étoiles avec le petit et avait vue une étoile filante avant que le ciel ne se couvre. Puis un homme était apparu prés de la forêt jouxtant la maison et quand le ciel se dégagea, il devint un loup garou assoiffé de sang. Il voulait s'en prendre au petit garçon mais mon Eva s'interposa et retint le loup garou assez longtemps pour que le petit garçon cour jusqu'à chez lui et soit en sécurité.

Elle n'était pas blessée à ce moment là et commença à courir mais il la rattrapa facilement et après l'avoir mordu mainte et mainte fois, elle fit tuée au moment où il mordit son cou, brisant sa nuque… Mais à la fin du récit de la 1ére année, la peine se mêla à une haine profonde car celui qui avait tué la fille qui j'aimais n'était autre que celui qui était responsable de mon état : Fenrir Greyback…


End file.
